


Still an Insomniac

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was illogical, but it seemed to be their way sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still an Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple. I want to make them do everything together and I haven't run out of ideas yet. Just a short I wrote when I couldn't sleep.

Walking on Sunshine, 2:35 on a snowing Tuesday morning. It was the first time in almost three weeks that White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg got in her bed before midnight. By 10 she pushed everything aside and went home. Home to a hot bubble bath, a glass of Chianti and Pavarotti on repeat. By 11:15 she was burying herself under the quilt her grandmother made for her. CJ said her prayers, she always did though she never told anyone, and closed her eyes. Now Katrina and the Waves permeated her quiet little bubble when she had less than three hours of sleep left. Why couldn’t he have called at 3:30?

“Hello.”

She flopped over in bed, rubbing her eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness.

“I can't sleep.”

“OK, so you did not call me due to a national emergency? The whole world is still intact? Where are you?”

“The Watergate. I can't sleep.”

“I heard you the first time Leopold. I, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly. I had a hot bath, a glass of wine, and a late evening with Puccini. Sleep came easy after that.”

“A bath?” Leo asked.

“Yes, and you do have to be naked to take a bath.”

“I'm smiling Claudia Jean.”

“Mmm hmm. Come over here, I need to get some more sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Leo asked.

“I am. I'm going to hang up now…use your key.”

CJ flipped her phone off and threw the covers over her like a cocoon. It was certainly surprising; sleep would usually stay away if the phone disturbed her late in the night. Tonight however, she barely closed her eyes before she was willingly taken back to the Land of Nod. They had all been so busy lately, working 17 and 18-hour days as the crises fell at their feet. The Senior Staff lived off Chinese food, coffee, pizza, Vivarin, and something else that kept their heads from lolling in staff meetings and press briefings. CJ did not hear the key turn in the lock; did not hear anyone in her apartment. When Leo slid into bed beside her she breathed a sigh.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi. Shh.”

Leo smiled, wrapping his naked body around hers.

“Can I take this gown off?” he asked.

Barely awake, CJ lifted her arms and let Leo take the gown over her head. Smiling, she felt his hands caress her skin. His lips were warm on her neck and shoulder.

“Go to sleep.” She whispered. “Do not make me kick you out of this bed.”

“I can't sleep.” He whispered a reply.

“You are not trying Leo, come on. I love you, but I really will strangle you tonight and deal with the consequences later. I can hire Johnnie Cochran and use sleep deprivation as my defense.”

Leo stopped; she never said it before. Of course neither had he but he figured they would dance around it until it was painfully obvious how they both felt. Then they would get into a fight and yell it at each other in anger. That was illogical, but that was their way sometimes. Leo pulled her closer, putting his arms around her and kissing her goodnight.

“I love you too Claudia Jean.”

***


End file.
